


How the Story Ends

by iiii



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Spoilers for Dallas, Spoilers for Newhart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no place like home, </p><p>or,</p><p>Last scenes of the last episode of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Story Ends

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"We're home."

Sam sat up. The Impala was parked in the bunker garage. "Dude, you should have woke me. I'd've driven my half."

"Nah. You needed your beauty sleep, the way that thing banged you up."

"It's not that bad, really." Sam let Dean get the bags down the stairs, though.

Castiel looked up from his work at the library table, smiled. "Welcome back."

"Aw, you didn't have to wait up," Dean said, and dropped a kiss on Cas's upturned lips.

"Get a room, you two."

"Good idea. Everyone else tucked in already?"

"Mostly," Castiel said. "Dorothy says Seattle is like a home away from home, so they're spending the weekend there. Sam, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine in a couple days. I'm more freaked out that Bigfoot turned out to be real after all."

Castiel got the lights, and they headed off to their beds.

*****

Sam came awake slowly. He was in an unfamiliar bed, and everything hurt. Nothing seemed to be broken, though. He started to sit up and realized he was curled around a small brunette. She was staring at him.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Rory Gilmore."

"Rory?"

"Well, Lorelai, technically."

"Wait. I know you."

"I don't think so," she said, up off the bed and moving toward the door.

"No, for real. Didn't we go to high school together for a while? Would have been... junior year, I guess? In New England, somewhere. Give me a minute and I'll remember the town. We moved in from Chicago, and ten minutes later you transferred out to some prep school. Stars Hollow! That's it. Stars Hollow, Connecticut." They'd been in Connecticut long enough to dig up half a churchyard, and then they'd gone south because Dean had a hard-on for some watery monstrosity off Cape Fear.

"I guess you look kind of familiar. Dean, right?"

"No, Dean's my brother. I'm Sam."

"Sam, ok, sure."

"What are we doing here?"

"I do not know. Last I remember I was on a commuter train."

"Last thing I really remember was being in Kansas. I was having a fight with my brother in a graveyard, and... I think I fell? Don't know how I got here. I had one hell of a dream, though. My brother and I were living in the Batcave with an angel, and Bigfoot was real."

"Please don't take this wrong, but I don't want to hear about the dreams of the long-lost acquaintance I just woke up next to."

"Fair enough." Sam stood up. "I think I know where we are, at least. This looks like my uncle's basement, in Sioux Falls. I guess we should check upstairs and see if anyone's home."

"You go first."

Sam grabbed a wrench off one of the basement shelves and led the way up the stairs. The ground floor was empty, but there was a new door off the library. From behind it came the muffled sound of water running. Sam opened the door, wrench at the ready, and...

Why tack on another bathroom? Sam wondered. Why so big? Why no tub? And why paint it pink? This was all wrong.

Sam stepped across the room and pulled the shower door open. The man in the stall turned and smiled.

"Good morning," Bobby said.

 

 

_**CREDITS ROLL** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Newhart: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgdUWXf8jJk>  
> Spoilers for Dallas: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCEjeTb1rrs>


End file.
